Harry Potter and the Srceress of Hope
by ybnormal
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts


**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. Some were created by me.**

Chapter 1

Boy Slave

Harry could hear the laughter and sounds of happiness coming from the living room. He, however, was stuck in the kitchen doing the dinner dishes, (which was an every night occurrence). He finally dried and put away the very last plate when the telephone rang. It startled Harry, and made him reach for his wand. He had forgotten that it was in his truck upstairs awaiting his trip back to Hogwarts. It would be his 6th year there, and he couldn't wait to see what would happen. He had only 3 more weeks of the Dursley's before he could breathe that magic air once again. He imagined what Quidditch would have in store for him. He imagined himself up on his fire bolt, soaring above the clouds, seeking the snitch, and winning the game. Oh how marvelous it would be to be back at Hogwarts already. He could hear Hermione and Ron, his two best friends, calling him from the train platform. "Harry!" "Harry, boy didn't you hear me?"

His thoughts were abruptly stopped by Uncle Vernon's excessively loud mouth. "Boy. Are you deaf?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs to his room. "Sometimes I wish I was." He stomped up the remaining stairs and slammed the door shut to his room. Hedwig still wasn't back from her nightly hunt. 'At_ least she's having a good time'._ He thought to himself as he opened his potions book to do some long overdue homework. Just as he dipped his quill into his bottle of ink a small owl came zipping into his room. He smiled at once as he recognized it as Ginny's owl Pig.

"Pig! Do you have something for me?" He ran over to Hedwig's cage and got some water for the young owl. "You've grown quite a bit haven't you?" Harry stroked the owl's wings, and then untied the letter from his leg. It was a letter from Ron. It read

Dear Harry,

Have no fear, it shall soon pass. Can you come to my house?

Hang in there.

Ron

It was the shortest letter Ron had written him all summer. "It shall soon pass? What shall soon pass? This living, breathing Hades? The night? What!" Harry thought about this for a little while longer. When he couldn't think of anything to respond with, he gave Pig an owl treat and sent her on her way. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling until his eyes grew too heavy to force open any longer.

Harry was awoken by the doorbell. He turned over to look at his clock. 7:30 AM. 'Who would want to see Uncle Vernon at 7:30 in the morning?' He thought to himself as he rolled back over.

"Mr. Dursley I presume?" A tall slender brunette stood in the doorway dressed in a black business suit.

Uncle Vernon nodded his head and motioned for her to come in. He wasn't one for strangers in the house, but she was dressed very well indeed, and Uncle Vernon never could say no to a sharply dressed person.

"Thank you" She brushed passed him and walked into the living room where Aunt Petunia and Dudley were watching T.V. "Mrs. Dursley" She stuck out her hand and shook Petunia's. "And this must be Dudley." She smiled brightly at him. "I must say he IS everything the neighbors say about him." At the sight of her Dudley gave out a very loud gasp. , then went a little pink from her words. "Mr. Dursley, if I may." She motioned to a chair in front of the couch. Without waiting for an answer she sat down and opened the briefcase she was toting. She proceeded to pull out papers and a pen.

"Now wait just a minute." Aunt Petunia stood up. "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me." The woman closed her briefcase and set it on the coffee table. "My name is Cameron Doyle. I own a juvenile correctional facility in America." She paused and handed them each a brochure. "Am I to stand corrected when I hear of a young trouble maker in this household?"

Aunt Petunia threw Uncle Vernon a very nervous look then shook her head. "No ma'am we do not have any such person living under this roof." She glared at Uncle Vernon.

Cameron sighed. "Very well then, I shall get moving." She started packing up her things.

"Wait, what exactly is it that you wanted to speak about." Uncle Vernon sat down alongside Dudley.

Cameron smiled. "Well, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley when a child is sent to one facility for too long and nothing seems to be helping, other facilities intervene. Now I assure you we do not use brute force on the children unless it is absolutely necessary." She paused to allow the information to sink in, and then continued. "I have been told that you have a young man here that every school term goes to a correctional facility. A…" She looked at her clipboard. "Harry Potter?" She looked back at the Dursleys and then continued. "We teach much of the things that he will need to know in the real world. Like cooking, cleaning, grass tending, polishing, and moving." She smirked.

"So what you're saying is that Harry would basically be subject to any punishment that you or your co-workers saw fit?" Aunt Petunia slanted her eyes.

"That is correct." Cameron smiled and pulled out her papers again.

"And he wouldn't be able to escape or nothing can get in?" Uncle Vernon was thinking about the threats he received from the last trip to the train station.

Cameron chuckled. "I assure you Mr. Dursley, that Harry will be perfectly safe from all outsiders." She gave him a nod, which let Uncle Vernon know she meant Wizards.

"Does this cost anything?" Uncle Vernon crossed his arms over his very massive chest.

"Only $200." Cameron picked up her pen.

"How old are you exactly?" Dudley, who had been completely speechless until then stammered out.

Cameron smiled at him, "I'm 20."

"And you _own_ a… a…"

"Juvenile correctional facility, yes"

"How?"

"My father left it to me in his will. I had told him that I wanted to help him run it, and when he died he gave it to me."

"$200 and you get him for the whole year?"

"Well, until he goes off to that other facility." She handed Aunt Petunia a pen and set a few pieces of paper in front of her. "Sign here, here, here," She pointed to different places on the paper, after she instructed Uncle Vernon to do the same. After everything was signed and accounted for she shut it all up in her briefcase and took the check that Vernon had handed her. She walked over to the stairs, took a deep breath, and started up to Harry's room.

Harry was just rolling out of bed when he heard a knock at his door. He stumbled over to it and slowly opened it, unsure of what was on the other side.

"Mr. Potter, pack all of your things this instant!" Cameron pushed her way into his small room.

"Pack?" He looked slightly worried.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, did you not hear me correctly?" She glanced in the corner of his room where Hedwig's cage sat now with her as an occupant. "Owls, dreadful things. I suppose you'll want to take her?"

"Take her, what are you talking about?" Harry stood open mouthed glaring at her. She was more beautiful than anyone he had every seen.

"MR. POTTER! You will do kindly to do as you are told." She pointed to his trunk sprawled on the floor.

Uncle Vernon came into the room looking happier than he had in a while.

"Ms. Doyle has offered to take you to her Juvenile correctional facility in America."

"A WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.

"You heard him Mr. Potter, now you have 20 minutes. Whatever you do not pack in that time will be left here, do you understand?" She tapped her watch. "I shall be up to retrieve you in 20 minutes. Make sure you have everything." She nodded and turned on her heel.

Harry heard her ask to use the phone, then "18 minutes Mr. Potter." Surely she wasn't going to make him leave everything there. How long would he stay? Would he be able to go back to Hogwarts ever? He grabbed everything he could think of and threw it in the trunk. He put everything in the middle of the floor and looked around. Would he ever come back? If the Dursley's approved of such a place for him, it couldn't be a good place

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" Cameron appeared at the doorway.

"Yes."

"Very well, gather your things and come downstairs. Our taxi is waiting to take us to our destination." She threw him a smile that he had not seen on her face as of yet.

Harry grabbed everything he owned and followed her down the stairs, out the door, and straight to the taxi. Dudley was in the doorway gawking and waving at Cameron as they drove off.

"Where to, Miss?" The taxi driver said, while keeping his face forward.

Cameron sighed, smiled and pulled her hair out of the bun it was in. It came pouring over her shoulders. "The…" She stopped, "bank."

"Yes miss."

Harry thought there was something familiar about the way the driver talked. But he couldn't be sure.

"Harry," Cameron said, turning to face him. He saw at once her deep brown eyes and thought they seemed to twinkle a little bit.

"Yes," he blinked.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," She smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm not really who I appear to be."

"What?" Harry squished his eyebrows together.

"Hold on." She got out at the bank and shortly after, reappeared by the door. "Where were we?" She tucked the money envelope in her purse. "The Burrow, driver."

"The Burrow?" A smile spread across Harry's face.

"Yes I was sent to retrieve you from that awful place you have to call home."

"I don't…"

"Shh… We have a trip, so let me explain." She took a deep breath. "Okay. Fred and I are dating, well not yet, but I hope soon. Anyway, when Ron told me of his awful thing that has happened to you, I just had to help. And since your Aunt and Uncle have already seen every one of the Weasleys, I volunteered." She smirked.

"They'll explain everything when we get there, but right now, let's just sleep."

"You got it," Harry smiled and laid his head against the window. As he closed his eyes, he began to think about everything that he would do for the next 3 weeks. Quidditch, play, have fun. And of course, there was the Hogwarts trip to look forward to. He sighed and fell victim to the sandman.

Chapter 2

The Joke Shop

When he awoke it was nearly dinnertime. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and realized he didn't have his glasses on. He felt around for them.

"Here they are, Harry." Cameron smiled and handed him the small, black, round rimmed glasses.

"Thanks." He yawned again and slipped them onto his face. Everything came into focus. He saw the small Orchard that He and Ron used to practice Quidditch, the garden that desperately needed de-gnomeing, and the house. The house that was more like his home than any other place that he had ever been. He loved the Weasley's with everything he had. They were his family. The car came to a stop in front of a long driveway.

"That's as far as I can take ya, Miss Doyle." The cab driver turned around and nodded.

"Thank you…that will be quite fine." She smiled and opened the door.

"Lupin!" Harry yelled over the sound of slamming doors. He had just realized who the driver was.

Lupin smirked at him and heaved Harry's very large, very heavy school trunk onto the ground.

"Why can't you take us to the house?" Harry cocked his head and tried to help him with the rest of the things.

"Because, Harry, this is a muggle taxi. Because of all the magic going on in that house, it will most certainly break down." He patted Harry on the head and nodded in the direction of the house. "You two get on then."

"But…" Harry started.

"No buts, I have to get back to Dumbledore and let him know you're here safely." Lupin turned on his heel and climbed back into the taxi.

Cameron pointed her wand at the trunk. Without saying a word she made it hover above the ground. Harry just looked. "It's simple," she said to him. "You simply think it and it's done. I suspect you'll be learning it this year." She cocked her head in the direction of the house. "Come on, I'm sure Molly's got supper on the table. She and Harry made their way up the long winding path to the Weasley house. Harry noticed that there was an addition onto the side.

"Did Fred and George get an addition?" Harry looked at Cameron and then the house again.

"No," she said plainly. "I did, but we'll discuss it later, okay?" She looked down at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you forget anything?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Good."

"Can you tell me something, Cameron?" Harry stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"Well, Harry, that all depends on what it is you are going to ask me." She stared right back at him.

"How did you do the thing with the trun…?" But before he could finish, Molly Weasley's voice rang into the air.

"FRED…GEORGE, COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" She was yelling at two boys heading toward the orchard on broomsticks.

Cameron smiled and set off again. "Hello Molly." She said waving when she came into view. "Look who I found wandering about in a bad neighborhood."

Harry came from behind her and was greeted with a tremendous hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Harry, I see you've made it." Ron came from inside the house and patted him on the back. Looking at Cameron he smirked. "I'll tell Fred you're back, I'm sure he'll want to know you've pulled it off." He headed for the apple orchard. "You coming Harry?"

"Yeah." And he ran after Ron.

"Let's go inside Camy." Mrs. Weasley took her arm. "Loco Trunk." She said and pointed her wand at Ron's room. The trunk obeyed and soon the two ladies were enjoying a cup of tea.

Harry and Ron raced all the way to the middle of the clearing.

"I win!" Ron raised his arms in victory and cheered.

"Ron, what ya runnin' from?" George came strolling out from the nearest tree.

"Yeah, you only run that fast when somethin's chasin' ya." Fred joined his twin and stared at their younger brother.

"I was having a race, and I won." Ron huffed and crossed his arms.

"A race ya say, eh?" Fred looked at George. "With who?"

"Whom my good brother." George glanced at him.

"Ah, yes. Whom." Fred chuckled.

"Me." Harry came trotting up the hillside, out of breath.

"HARRY OL' BOY!" the twins said in unison and they gave his a hard pat on the back.

"So if you're back, then that means that Camy's back too." Fred smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, she's probably having tea with mum right now." Ron sighed. "Why do you think that I came up here?"

"To bother us of coarse." George looked around. "We're working on some things for the store, and we can't let mum know about them." They said in a low whisper.

"You know, boys, it's not polite to whisper at all, especially in a lady's presence." Cameron came into view from behind a near-by tree.

"Camy you're back." Fred said excitedly. "I had forgotten you had left…"

"Yeah, okay." She walked over to Harry. "So when exactly are you going to show me your moves on the broom?"

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

"Like you were telling me in the car." She winked at him.

"Oh, uh, when ever is the best time." He said catching on to what she was doing.

"Anytime is good for you." She ruffled his hair and walked off toward the house again. "Oh, supper's ready…and boys," she said turning around. "Do try to clean up a tad." She continued walking until she was out of site.

"That girl." Fred sighed.

"What about her?" George looked at him.

"She's…magnificent." He finally said.

"So then why haven't you asked her out?" Harry looked at him. His red hair seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun.

"Because…" He said. "And lets not discuss this any further. George." He said turning to his brother. "Let's go clean up our mess then clean up ourselves."

"Yeah, okay." They turned and disapparated somewhere in the forest.

"We should go too." Ron looked at Harry. "You know how mum is about being late."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. Together they made their way back to the house.

Inside the house Cameron was sitting at the tale with Mrs. Weasley.

"Is Hermione coming tonight, or is she coming later on in the week?" Cameron asked, sipping her tea.

"To completely honest, Cameron, I don't know exactly when she's coming. Her mother said something about her having company."

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to ask her something. I think I'll just send her an owl." She stood up.

"Okay, but dinner is almost ready."

"I know. It won't take long." She headed toward her room of the house.

Mrs. Weasley finished bewitching the pots on the stove to cook themselves.

Cameron closed her door and sat at her desk. She picked up her quill, a piece of parchment, and her bottle of ink. She thought for a moment, and then dipped her quill into the ink.

Hermione,

When exactly are you coming? It's not urgent, but I would like to discuss some things with you. I'm getting rather annoyed.

Reply Soon!

Cameron

She rolled up the parchment and walked over to Hobbsco's cage. "This is very important." She tied the letter to her owl's leg and set him on the window sill. She watched him fly out of sight, and then returned to the kitchen where everyone, except Mr. Weasley, was already seated.

"Am I late?" She said taking her seat by Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

"No, Arthur hasn't gotten here yet." Mrs. Weasley glanced over at the clock that had a hand for each of the Weasley children. The hand labeled "Arthur" spun to "traveling". "Well he'll be here any second."

They all heard a loud crack then Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen. "Smells lovely, Molly."

"Thank you Arthur." Mrs. Weasley smiled as he sat down.

Hardly any conversation went on during dinner. Afterward, Mrs. Weasley, and Cameron started clearing the table as the rest of the family, including Harry, left to avoid doing work. Cameron bewitched the dishes and soon the two ladies were chatting with quiet clinging in the background. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were back to the orchard. Ron and Harry to practice Quidditch, and Fred and George to finish whatever it was they were working on. About an hour later they all met in the middle of the clearing.

"Fred, can I ask you something?" Harry squinted through the darkness.

"Certainly," Fred bellowed.

"You don't' hafta yell, I'm right here."

"I can't help it my friend. There called yellofers. They make someone's voice very loud. Great for a library prank." He grinned.

"How did you meet Cameron? Ron said to ask you, because you enjoy telling it so."

"Oh did he?" Fred tossed his brother a dirty look. "Well I'll tell you." His voice lowered considerably. "Oh wearing off. Okay this is it." He took a deep breath and began. "George and I had had the shop about three months, when a girl came into it one day. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a hold me back smile." He stared into space reminiscing, and then continued. She came in to buy a few fake wands for her sister for her 11th birthday, and first year at Hogwarts. Well, she talked to me for a while and then left."

"You should have seen him the next day." George chimed in.

"Shut up. I'm telling the story. Anyway, she came back the next day and bought some more stuff. Then everyday for 2 weeks, she kept coming back. And I wanted to know if it was me or George or just the store." He held his hand out to George.

"Well the next day when she came back in she asked where he was." He pointed to Fred. "And after I told her he was gone for a while, she left."

Ron said grinning. "I've heard this a billion times."

"But I haven't," Harry looked at Fred, "go on."

"Well when she came back she was asking us for an order form so she could get some special stuff. She told us apart. Mum can't even do that." He chuckled. "Anyway, we invited her to dinner one day and well she didn't leave. Her mom kicked her out of her hose. She was jobless and everything. Well we thought she was jobless. Turns out she _owns_ a chain of clothing stores. She's a designer." Fred rolled his eyes which were now almost invisible in the night. "Mum invited her to stay and she has. Says she likes it here."

"Maybe it's the company she likes most of all eh?" Ron elbowed Harry.

"Nah, she's not interested in me. She'd go after… well… your type, Harry."

"You know, I think she's the only person that I've ever met that hasn't once glanced at my scar." He smiled.

"Hey, she's mine." Fred stood.

"Don't see your name on her bro." George, Ron, and Harry followed suit.

"Maybe she's into younger men. Like me." Ron grinned and grabbed Harry's arm. "Race ya back to the house."

"Okay." But Harry was too late. Ron had already taken off.

"After you my good brother." George bowed.

"No, no, no. Age before beauty." They laughed and apparated together.

The next morning, they all awoke to a smell of bacon and eggs. Slowly and groggy, they made their way down to the table. Cameron appeared out of her room.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Molly. Now I must be going." She said goodbye to everyone and grabbed her parcel of floo-powder. She tossed a pinch of it into the fire, and called out: "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," and in a flash of light she was gone.

Chapter 3

Love Hurts

"I think that we should get going." Mrs. Weasley knocked on Cameron's door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Cameron grabbed her school list and pulled her robe over her clothes. "Alright, ready?" She stepped out of the room and she and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the fire and yelled, "Diagon Alley" and vanished.

Harry made his way to the kitchen. Ron, Fred, and George were already waiting for him.

Hermione came running downstairs, "I got my letter." She yelled." Did you get yours?" She sat at the table and opened her book list.

"Yeah, we got ours too." Ron sighed and looked over his list. "Looks like they've found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Do you notice anything different about Snape's choices of books?" Hermione peered over her parchment.

"No, why?" Harry drank his juice.

"The books are different."

"Give me your lists and we'll get you stuff today." George interrupted as he stood and stretched.

"Why can't we all go?" Ron rolled his parchment back up.

"Well you can, I was just suggesting."

"Okay then, we'll go." Harry stood and started back upstairs to change.

About an hour later everyone was dressed and ready to go. Fred and George stepped into the fire first, called out "the joke shop" and vanished. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed one at a time.

Stepping out into Diagon Alley was something Harry had looked forward to since school ended the previous year. He looked up and down the street. Everywhere he looked he saw witches, wizards, and goblins. This was where he belonged. Away from muggles, in only the company of his kind. He clutched his list and they all headed off toward the book shop.

"George, why on earth would you want to go shopping for those three?" Fred picked up a box of fake wands and set them on display.

"I was being nice." George turned the "closed" sign to read "open" and headed for the counter.

"Yeah, nice, you know that Cameron is shopping, and you wanted to run into her." Fred grinned. "But how many times do I have to tell you that she likes me?"

"Oh get off it." George shoved his brother out of the way. They laughed and discussed pricing their yellofers.

Harry stopped and peered into the window of the broom shop. He was just looking for the heck of it when he caught sight of a blonde sneering boy coming his way. He tried to hide in the crowd but was spotted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch enemy from school, said sounding board at every word.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry rolled his eyes. But before Draco could answer Cameron came bounding out of the robe store across the street.

"Harry!" She shouted. "Are you looking to buy a new broom?"

"Not really, just lookin."

"Hello, how rude of Harry not to introduce us." Draco stepped up to her. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Luscious Malfoy's son?"

"Yes, you know of my father?"

"Yeah, he uh…we met at the ministry." She looked at her bag. "It was really nice meeting you Draco, and I hope that I see you soon. But I really must go; I have a lot of shopping left to do. I got accepted into Harper's ya know." She beamed.

"I didn't catch your name." He yelled after her as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh shut up!" Harry rolled his eyes and set off to find Ron and Hermione.

The day seemed to fly by. Around dinner time Fred and George closed shop, and together they all went home. When they got there they found a note written on the table with a pot of potato soup.

Everyone,

Cameron and I are still shopping. Not sure when we'll be back. Dinner's on the table.

Love to all,

Mum

"She's still gone?" Ron looked at the cooling pot of soup.

"She better get home soon." Fred plopped in a chair.

They all jumped when they heard a crack and knew that Mrs. Weasley and Cameron were back.

"Thank you for everything Molly." Cameron grabbed the remainder of her bags and headed to her room.

"So, Ron, what was going on with you and that Malfoy boy?" George said warming up the soup.

"Nothing." Ron huffed.

"He stuck up for me." Hermione beamed. "Malfoy was calling me horrid names again, and Ron just started saying things back. He didn't lose his temper or anything. He just simply insulted him."

"He gets on my last nerve." Ron turned slightly pink.

"Malfoy then threatened me, and Ron threatened him right back. I was so proud."

"Anyone would've done it." Ron blushed.

"No, Ron, it was you." Hermione patted his hand. This made him blush even more.

Cameron trudged out of her room and settled down on the loveseat by the fire. "Today was harsh." She laid her head on the back of the loveseat.

"Well if it isn't Miss Sorceress herself," Fred sat next to her. "Did ya get everything ya needed?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe that I got accepted though. It's just amazing." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I sure am going to miss this place though."

"Just the place?" Fred sounded disappointed. "Then maybe you shouldn't go." He smiled.

Cameron opened an eye and peeked at him. "Not go?"

"Yeah, stay here; you're already a very talented designer. You could open up a shop beside us."

"You can't be serious." She stared at him. "This has been my dream since before I can remember."

"I know," Fred sighed. "I'm sorry" He thought for a minute then opened his mouth to speak.

"Choose your words very carefully." Harry said as he, Ron, Hermione, and George joined them by the fire. "Don't want to cause an uproar."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Cameron looked at him.

"Nothing." Fred jumped in.

Hermione looked at Cameron and nodded her head.

Cameron gathered all the strength she had and stood up and looked Fred in the eyes. "Alright then. I have to ask you a question and I want your honest answer." She crossed her arms. "Fred, I'm sick and tired of the way you are treating me. It's like one minute you're all nice, and the next your blowing me off." She took a deep breath. "Do you really feel something for me or are you just playing games? Because I do feel something for you, Fred Weasley." She sighed and waited for a reply.

Fred stared open mouthed at her. Harry and George clapped their hands over their own mouths and Ron almost fainted. Hermione crossed her arms and nodded in approval.

Fred thought for a moment and then spoke. "No," He shook his head. "I don't feel anything for you. I apologize for making you think anything other than that."

Cameron could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she held them in. "Okay, tank you for your honesty." She turned and walked into the kitchen, took a deep breath, and went straight to her bedroom. As soon as she shut the door and put a sound proofing charm around her she began to sob.

Hermione stood and stared at Fred. "I can't believe you would lie like that." She clenched her fists and stopped out of the room.

"Yeah Fred, I thought you said you liked her." Ron looked at his older brother.

Fred said nothing, only glared, not moving, into the fire. "I'm going to bed." He finally said, stood and apparated out of sight.

"I'll talk to him." George apparated after his twin.

"Ron, do you think that Fred really meant what he said?" Harry stood.

"I really can't say." Ron shook his head. "Do you think we should talk to her?"

"Maybe, but I doubt she's in there."

"Where then?"

"Who knows, with the powers she's got, she could be anywhere."

"But you have an idea don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry started for the door with Ron at his heels.

They ran past the clearing, past the hollow tree, and right to the private tree seat.

"Let us up." Ron yelled.

"Go away." Cameron sniffled back.

"Sorry Cameron, we can't do that." Harry called back

A branch lowered itself down and almost immediately they were sitting facing Cameron.

I don't want to talk about it." She turned away.

"Sometimes talking helps." Harry sat moved toward her.

"It's just he's so…so…oh I hate him. All the times, in the shop, when I got here, and he's just been so weird." She sighed. "I put my heart on the line and got run over. End of story."

"Well okay." Harry sighed.

"We'll just sit with ya then." Ron patted her leg.

"Thank you." Cameron grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. She grabbed a cushion and lay down looking at the stars.

"Fred, did you really mean what you said?" George asked changing into his pajamas.

"What do you think?" Fred grabbed his sheets and yanked them to the bottom of his bed.

"Then why did you say what you said?"

"Because things would never work, she's moving away, I'll never see her again and…and…I can't stand to lose her."

"My dear brother, you may have done just that." George crawled into his bed.

"No I did it for both of our good." He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. "I did the right thing." He lay back and tried convincing himself of this as he fell asleep.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Harry and Ron spent it practicing for the upcoming year of Quidditch. Hermione spent her time scorning Fred and counseling Cameron.

Saturday rolled around and rather than sit around in Fred's presence, Cameron talked Mrs. Weasley into allowing her to take Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Diagon Alley for a day of fun. "Besides, I have to drop off these designs, and pick up some money." She said to herself as she tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fire.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley she led them to a small shop down the street from Fred and George's joke shop. "I'll be right out." She entered and a few minutes later came out with four parcels of galleons.

"Anyone for ice cream?" She smiled and they made their way to the nearest ice cream parlor and took a seat just outside. As soon as they ordered they heard a squeal.

"Cameron!" A girl who looked to Harry to be about 16 ran up to their table and wrapped her arms around Cameron. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." She pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh stop." Cameron patted her hand. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"NO, I can't stay, I got my list yesterday." She sniffled.

"Okay." She smiled at her. "Oh, Jo, these are my friends. Hermione, Ron, and Harry." She said as she pointed to each of them respectively.

"Hello, it's nice to meet all of you." She looked at each one but her gaze paused on Harry.

He waited for the familiar yet annoying glance at his scar, but it never came. "I'm Jocelyn, but most people call me Jo." She grinned at him. "I guess I'll see you in a few weeks?" She jerked her head around toward her mother's voice. "I really gotta go." She turned and ran toward her mother who was waving her thanks to Cameron.

What was that about?" Ron looked into the parlor looking for their waiter.

"She went to Periview for five years, but they threw her out because she was getting too goof and the professors couldn't handle her any longer. She heard about Hogwarts and contacted Dumbledore. He said that if she could find a sponsor to pay for everything then she could attend, but she would have to maintain an E average."

"An E average?" Ron blurted out. That's impossible." HE glanced at Hermione. "Well almost."

"So Dumbledore told me about her and I offered to sponsor her." She looked around. "Where is our ice cream?"

"I don't know, but I'd really like to eat it." Ron sighed heavily.

Just as he said it the waiter came out of the door carrying their ice cream. "Sorry we got swamped."

"Oh that's okay. I'm not doing anything important today anyway." Cameron paid him and they started gulping down their treat.

"So have you talked to Fred since the other night?" Harry said when they were finished.

"Once, I figured I had nothing to else to lose, so I told him that he hurt me." She shook her head. "He looked me in the eyes and just as coldly as someone could said 'Love Hurts' I slapped him and disapparated as fast as I could." She bit her lip, "Love Hurts."

Chapter 4

Around the World

Harry couldn't sleep. He rolled over to check the time. "5:00 A.M" He almost yelled.

"Bloody hell Harry you scared the crap outta me." Ron sat bolt upright on his bed.

"Sorry Ron, go back to sleep. I'll be back." Harry slid out of bed, snuck past Fred and George and made his way down the creaky steps.

"Who's there?" Cameron called out.

"It's just me, Harry."

"Oh, okay. Have a seat."

Harry sat beside her and joined her looking at the fire.

"Harry can I trust you?"

"Yes, with anything. What is it?" He tore his eyes away from the hypnotic flames and looked at her.

"Don't tell anyone, but I ordered tickets to go to Egypt, to visit Bill. He hasn't seen his family in so long. I said they were won." She sighed and looked into the fire. "Do you think I did the right thing? Charlie's coming down also."

Harry grinned. "How did you learn how to be so sweet?"

Cameron smiled "So I did the right think then?"

"Defiantly. When do the tickets arrive?"

"Tomorrow. You'll spend a week there. Bill and Charlie are in on it. There are seven tickets and since they don't need one, you and Hermione get one."

"What about you?" Harry looked at the rug.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not family." She smirked slightly. "Well I'm really tired, so thank-you for your help. You can go back to bed now."

"I can't sleep."

"Here," She handed him a glass.

"What's this?"

"An old muggle trick. Warm milk." She winked at him.

"I just drink this?"

"Yeah." She looked at him.

"Sing." Harry grinned.

"What?"

"Please."

Cameron blushed a little. "What makes you think that I can sing?"

"I heard you last night." Harry turned his head away from her.

"You listened?"

"I couldn't help it."

"Alright, what do you want to hear?"

"You pick."

"Alright, this is a song my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep. It's called the goodnight song." She closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Good night my dear

Good night my love

It's off to dream

In the clouds above.

Have no fear

For when you open your eyes

I will be here.

Sleep well my love

Sleep well my dear

For when you awake

I'll be right here."

She hummed the last verse again as she floated Harry's sleeping body to his room.

The next morning Cameron was shaken awake by Molly.

"What is it?"

"We've won tickets to Egypt!" Molly sat down on the bed. "For a whole week." She said almost out of breath.

Cameron wiped the sleep from her eyes and read the letter.

"That's great Molly." She gave her a hug. "When do you go?"

"Sweetheart there are eight tickets, you're coming with us silly."

"But it says only family."

"And you are family." Molly squeezed her hand then ran out her door and upstairs to tell the rest of the family.

Cameron jumped when Hobbsco landed on her bed. He had a letter ties to his leg. "What's this?" She opened it and read:

We heard what you did, and we wanted to repay you. You're coming with us.

Fred & George

She looked around.

"You are family." George came into her room.

Cameron smiled and stood up. "Thank you."

"Start packing." He said leaving the room.

All day was spent packing by all. A break for lunch, tea, and dinner was all that was taken.

The next morning Cameron burst through the boy's bedroom door. "Get up and get dressed the plane leaves in less than an hour."

Ron fell out of his bed and looked around. "What the Bloody Hell is going on?

She walked over to his and helped him to his feet. "Get dressed."

"Okay."

Cameron tapped her wand on Fred and George's beds and they were elevated and dropped onto the floor. She gave them a smile and proceeded to Hermione's room. When she opened the door she saw Ginny and Hermione already awake and talking about the flight.

"Ginny when did you get in?"

"Just this morning." She smiled.

An hour later the family had boarded the plane and was getting ready to take off. Cameron looked around and took her portable CD player out of her carry on. Ron looked over at her. "What you got there?"

"It's my CD player." She showed it to him. "It's to play music with."

"Oh, you care if I give it a go?"

"I have another on if you'd like it."

"That'd be great." He took the player and after a short lesson was nodding his head to the sound of Metallica.

About five hours into the flight Cameron heard her stomach growl. She pushed the flight attendant button and a tall blond hair blue eyed man came to their row. "Did you need something ma'am?"

"Yes, could I get two face masks and something to eat please?" She smiled at him.

"Why of coarse you can ma'am." He flashed a smile and disappeared behind the curtain at the front of the plane. Within minutes he was back handing her a menu and the masks.

"Oh, give me the sub club and a bag of salt and vinegar chips please." She said pursing her lips in thought.

"Anything to drink?"

"Uh, how about a…" She scratched her chin then looked up at him. "Surprise me." She winked at him and handed him the menu.

"Okay, I'll be right out." He nodded and walked off toward the front again stopping every few feet to see if she was looking at him.

"I saw that." Fred hissed.

"Saw what?" She glanced at her magazine. "Me ordering food?"

"No, I saw you and him…flirting." He said through his teeth.

"That wasn't flirting." She said not looking up from her magazine. "Oh look at that, Ben's engaged again."

"What was it then?"

"I'll show you flirting." She looked up in time to see the flight attendant coming back to her seat.

"Here you are miss, everything you asked for, and to drink, a simple diet coke."

"Oh, how did you know, that's my favorite drink…" she looked at his name tag. "Daniel."

"Lucky guess I suppose…" He shrugged his shoulders and handed her the tray.

She touched his arm. "Thank you so much."

He blushed a little and stood up. The pleasure was all mine." He started to walk away. "Oh I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't toss it." Cameron threw him a playful smile.

Daniel nodded. "Give it a go."

Cameron chuckled. "Alright, ready? Cameron Doyle."

"That's a very pretty name. I guess it's true what they say."

"What's that?" She said sipping on her drink.

"That the name matches the woman." He turned and walked into the front area.

Cameron smiled from ear to ear and flipped another page in her magazine.

"I didn't catch your name?" What kind of bull is that?" Fred grabbed a book from his carry on bag.

"That my friend is what you call flirting. Maybe you should try it sometime. It might come in handy." She tried to stop smiling, but was unable to do so.

Fred huffed and made noises the rest of the trip. Cameron ignored him and joined the rest of the family in dreamland.

"Cameron, Cameron," Ron shook her awake. "They just said that we'll be landing in an hour."

"An hour? Ron sweetie that's 30 more minutes I could have slept." She yawned and spotted Daniel coming her way with a cart for trash. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. When he came around she handed it to him. "It's not trash." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded his understanding and walked on. A few minutes later he came back and handed her a folded piece of paper. She grinned at him and put it in her purse. He walked off again.

"What's that?" George strained his neck.

"His phone number." Cameron punched in the number on her phone and saved it.

"Oh." He settled back down.

Around 4:00 pm the plane skidded to a stop at the Cairo airport. They made their way to the rental car lot. After some special expansion charms on the car, everyone clambered in and started on their way to Bill's house.

"George, you're touching me." Fred moved over closer to the window. "It's too hot for that." George moved over.

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Ron sighed. "I think it's rather chilly."

"Chilly?" Fred whipped his head around to the back seat. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cameron sat covered up with blankets.

"What? How?" Fred's mouth dropped.

Cameron smiled and muttered some words at George then Molly and Arthur. Instantly they were cooled down and comfortable.

"Why them?" Fred pouted.

"I love you all." Cameron said nonchalantly.

"And me?"

"Love Hurts." She cocked her head.

"But today I guess it sweats." George laughed and Fred punched him.

"Come on Camy; don't make him suffer for something stupid he did earlier."

Harry poked her.

"Oh alright, alright." She poked Fred with her wand and he let out a sigh of relief.

Close to 8:00 pm they pulled into the parking lot of Bill's townhouse apartments.

"Tomorrow we'll all go out and see the sites." Bill said putting the last of the suitcases in the twin's room. He came out and saw Cameron. "And who is this?" He walked over to her. "This angel from Heaven." He held out his hand.

"Cameron Doyle." She blushed and put her hand in his. He immediately grabbed it and kissed it.

Fred jumped up and walked over to Bill. "So, what's for dinner, I'm starving?"

Bill winked at Cameron and walked to the kitchen with Fred.

"You listen here Bill, she's mine. So don't be working your stupid charm on her." His face was getting redder with every word.

"Whoa, easy there Freddy." Bill peeked into the living room. "As far as I can tell dear brother she's no one's and that makes her available and I and your other older brother are both single and more her type than you are." He turned to join the rest of the family in the living room.

"Wait, you mean Char…"Fred started but was interrupted by a loud crack.

"You rang?" Charlie appeared behind him.

"It that Charlie I hear?" Molly squealed and ran into the kitchen.

"Mum!" Charlie flung his arms around Mrs. Weasley's middle and picked her up. "It's been too long." He looked at everyone. "Harry ol' boy how's life been? How's those Muggles been treatin' ya?"

"Well they were horrid and would still be if it hadn't been for Cameron saving me." He pointed at Cameron who was sitting with Hermione no doubt gossiping about something.

"Cameron." Charlie walked over to her. "Nice to meet you." He flashed his dazzling smile and showed his deep dimples.

Cameron melted right there. "Nice to meet you, too." She gave her him smile right back.

"Wow, you're gorgeous." He blurted out.

"Oh stop." She blushed.

"Yeah, really." Fred stood behind him.

Bill and Charlie flirted with Cameron all night long, and she was no stranger to the business. Around 2:00 am the next morning the crown in the living room was dwindling. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed around ten, Hermione and Ginny had gone to bed an hour later, and Harry and Ron had gone around one. Fred and George were fighting off the yawns.

"Man, it's really late." Cameron glanced at the clock. "Time flies when you're having fun huh?" She yawned.

"Yeah, you should probably go to bed." Charlie stood up and stepped forward.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I kept you all up this late." She stood and stretched.

"Oh it was no problem, it was fun. Just getting up with about seven hours of sleep." Bill stood too.

"Well that'll be a good night rest eh?" Charlie smirked.

"Yeah, it will." They laughed.

"Well I'll see you all tomorrow morning?" Cameron turned to leave.

Charlie grabbed her hand. "Can't wait."

She bit her lip and grabbed his hand. "Me either."

"Okay well it's time for bed." Fred stepped between them and gave his brother the stare of death.

"Yeah." Cameron walked over to the girl's room and walked in.

"What did I tell you two?" Fred said through clenched teeth.

"Nothing important." They said together.

Fred's face got red. "Don't do that." He fumed as he walked into his room.

"Fred's got it bad, but won't let her know." George shook his head and followed his brother into their room.

Harry was awake when they came in. He was thinking about a rumor that he overheard Bill and Mr. Weasley talking about in the kitchen. 'The Death Eaters looking for someone in Egypt. Who could it have been? Was it me?' He thought about this until he fell asleep again. He drifted from dream to dream. First he was a lifeguard, and then he was a baker. But the one dream that stayed the longest was him traveling down a tunnel. There weren't many torches on the walls so the little light that was given off cast an eerie glow on the ground. He struggled to see something at the end of the tunnel but heard a voice coming from a side room and walked over to hear it instead.

"But master, wouldn't it be much easier to kill him now? While he's here in Egypt."

"Yes Wormtail that would be an opportune time, but that girl."

Harry recognized the voice. It was Lord Voldemort.

"But that girl can be taken care of." Wormtail looked around nervously.

"Not easily."

Harry saw Voldemort get out of the chair and go around the corner. He tried to peer into the room but something was stopping him. His heart was beating out of his chest and it was all he could do to strain to listen in the room. Pounding in his ears, taking control over his thoughts, his heart thudded louder and louder. Suddenly it stopped and he heard nothing. He held his breath and strained too see anything. Just as he was fixing his eyes on something in the distance Voldemort's face appeared in front of his, not three inches away. "Harry, so nice of you to join me." He laughed sinisterly and pulled out his wand.

"NO!" Harry yelled and jumped out of bed landing on the floor clutching his head. His was scar burning and aching worse than it ever had before.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Bill Charlie and everyone else came running into the room.

"It's him, he's here in Egypt." Harry vigorously rubbed his throbbing scar.

"Who is?" Mr. Weasley asked tightening up his robe.

"Voldemort." Harry sighed.

Chapter 5

The Exchange Student

"Okay, I'll write you all, just make sure you write me back." Cameron hugged everyone and boarded her train. She stuck her head out the window. "Be good you three." She nodded at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You two, too." She glanced at Fred and George.

"Always." They said in unison.

"Oh, here," George handed her a package. "Don't open it till you're gone."

"Okay." She put the package on the seat beside her. "Bye." She yelled as the train pulled out of the station.

"What'd you give her?" Fred looked at his brother.

"A three way mirror." He smiled. "Now we can talk to her all the time."

"She won't have time for that, she's going to be busy with her studies." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, but you're not worried are ya? You know she'll write you." Ron prissed around. "Charlie's cute." He giggled in mock to the girls.

"Oh hush." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Back at the house Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione started packing for their own trip to school the following day.

"The house is going to be very quiet now that everyone's going to be gone." Mrs. Weasley said thumbing through a book of pastries.

"We'll still be here mum." Fred looked into the oven.

"The longer you look at it, the longer it will take to get done." She flicked her wand over the ingredients gathered on the table and instantly the started mixing and chopping. "And I know you'll still be here dear, but Cameron won't."

"Mum, have you seen my dress robes?" Ginny yelled from the top of the stairs.

"In your closet next to your jumper."

"Thanks"

Mrs. Weasley finished cooking and put everything to stay warm until Arthur got home.

"I think we should all go to bed now." Molly looked at Ginny. "You all have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired anyhow." Ron yawned.

The trip to the train station the next day was the longest one yet. Traffic was terrible. "We should have left earlier." Molly adjusted her hat.

"We'll get there in time, don't worry." Arthur tapped the steering wheel impatiently.

"I never thought I'd say this but pull off the road and go behind that sign."

Arthur did as he was told.

Molly grabbed the door handle. "Make it fly."

"What?" Everyone in the car gasped.

"We'll never get there in time if we don't."

"Alright, hold on." Mr. Weasley pushed the invisibility booster and shifted into fly. He acquired another charmed car. This time it was a Pontiac Eagle station wagon. The station wagon lifted off the ground and soon they were soaring above the highway. When they arrived at the train station, Arthur put the car down gently so as not to frighten Molly anymore as she already was. "The Eagle has landed." He snickered at his joke.

"Okay kids, everyone out." Molly hurried then together and into the train station to platform 9 ¾. "Harry, you and Ron go first." They walked over to the wall and leaned up against it. "Ginny, you and Hermione next." Ginny walked up first she looked to make sure no muggles were watching then walked right through the wall followed by Hermione.

As they were boarding the train Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came through the barrier to give them some last minute parental advice. "Be good." They waved as the train pulled out of the station.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was finally going back to school. Visions of Quidditch filled his head. The taste of the food in the great hall, and the smell of his room was all he could think of at the moment.

The three of them talked the whole way to Hogwarts. They were only disturbed once when the snack lady came by. Not even Malfoy came to cause trouble. As they pulled into the station Harry spotted Hagrid.

"L o 'arry." He boomed.

"Hi Hagrid." He gave him a hug.

"I'll see you after the dinner." He winked and help up his lantern. "First years this way. First years follow me." He walked off followed by some very small scared looking first years.

In the great hall the sorting hat was brought out and the first years were getting sorted. Harry almost choked when he heard... "Damion Malfoy." "Who's that?" He scoffed.

"Must be a relative of Draco's." Ron snorted. "Great another one."

He of course was sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up and gave his normal speech after the sorting was over.

"And I'm very pleased to announce that Professor Snape will be taking over the Defense against dark arts class." A hush fell over the hall everyone's mouths were dropped all except the Slytherin table. "And I'd like to introduce Professor Light as your new potions Master." He looked at her then back to the students. "Tuck in." He sat back down and the food appeared on the table as it usually did.

Days went by with no problems in the school at all. Everyone was worried that the Slytherin house was planning something big.

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room staring at his blank parchment of paper. Professor Light had assigned the class a two roll essay on Polyjuice potion. Harry sighed and dipped his quill into the ink. Only four years ago, in his second year, He, Ron, and Hermione had drunk the potion to see if Draco was the heir of Slytherin. Every time he thought about it, it made his stomach turn. He placed the quill on the paper and began writing. Close to an hour later he had his complete essay done and started studying for his transfiguration test the next week.

"Harry." Ron came through the hole that the fat lady covered.

"Hey Ron." He looked at the snacks Ron had in his hands.

"Where were you at dinner?"

"Doing the stupid essay and looking over some transfiguration."

"I still have to do that." Ron said through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Well, come join me." He pulled out a seat as Hermione climbed into the common room.

"Have you done your homework?" She joined them at the table.

"Yes, well, most of it." Harry looked at his "Book of Practical Transfigurations Vol. 6."

"Ron." Hermione lowered her voice.

"Kind of." He grabbed a roll of parchment. "I know what I'm going to say."

"Write it." She scowled.

"Yes mother." He mocked.

"Everyone come to the common room." Professor McGonagall entered the common room. As everyone gathered around her she motioned for a girl to come into the crowd.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Joslyn Alexander."

Harry stood to see who it was.

"She recently got here and was sorted into this house. She is a 6th year transfer from the American School Periview."

Joslyn looked around the room at all the faces. She recognized Harry and smiled "Harry." She walked over to him.

Harry smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Well I'll let you all get to know each other." Professor McGonagall walked out of the room.

The next morning in the great hall Malfoy and his cousin were already at the table. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's Damion." Malfoy turned around in his seat.

"It's the famous Harry Potter." Damion got up and held his hand. "When I want attention I fake my scar." The rest of the Slytherin table laughed.

"Oh come off it Malfoy." Harry sat at his table and grabbed some toast.

"Awe, did we hurt your feelings Potter?" Draco spat.

Harry sighed and sat down. Not even Malfoy and his "mini me" could ruin this day. It was the first trip to Hogsmeade and Joslyn was going with him. There was something about her that made him feel at peace.

"Good morning Harry." Joslyn sat beside him.

"Good morning." Harry offered her some toast.

"Thank you." She grinned. "What exactly is there to do in Hogsmeade?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, there's a candy store, and uh..."

"It's just so we can get off of school grounds." Hermione chimed in.

"Oh." She took a drink of Pumpkin juice.

"Okay students." Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room. "Everyone with a permission slip follow me."

Most of the students stood up and followed her out the doors and to the main doors.

"Would you like something to eat?" Harry asked Joslyn.

"Oh, that'd be terrific." She giggled slightly.

"Yeah that would be." Ron rubbed his stomach.

"You just ate." Hermione said exasperated.

"I know, but..."

"Don't worry about it." Harry chuckled. "They'll be plenty to go around."

They walked over to the Three Broomsticks. "No underage wizards today." The heads screamed as they started to enter.

"Well, shall we go to the Deli then?" Ron looked around.

"Okay, off to lunch." Harry, Joslyn, Hermione and Ron all walked to the Deli ordered their food and talked about the upcoming Christmas holiday.

"So you don't go home for the vacation?" Joslyn asked spreading ketchup on her hamburger.

"No, I try to stay away from the Dursley's as much as I possibly can." He sighed. "Their not the most appealing people."

"Oh, muggles huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"All muggles are rude, obnoxious, and completely full of themselves." She pursed her lips which reminded Harry a lot of Aunt Petunia.

"Not all muggles are like that I'm sure." Hermione said getting slightly upset.

"Yes they are I haven't met one muggle who wasn't like that."

"Just because you haven't met any doesn't mean they don't exist." Hermione slammed her cup on the table and stormed out the door.

"What was that all about?" Joslyn looked at Harry then Ron, then everyone else in the Deli who was now staring at them.

"Hermione's parents are muggles." Ron sighed. "I'll go talk with her." He got up and walked out of the Deli and started looking for Hermione. He walked to the cave where Sirius was hiding for a while a couple years before. "You know Hermione; we're not supposed to be down here."

"Then leave" She snarled.

Ron looked hurt.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry, it's just that..." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"It's okay Hermione." Ron walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want me to stay or go?"

"Stay, please." She looked up at him.

"Okay" He sat beside her and patted her hand.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

Ron a little startled put his arm around her and gave her a hug.

Chapter 6

Oh Family Tree

"I don't care, I still don't like her." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Give it a rest Hermione." Harry pleaded. "That happened three weeks ago."

"I don't care Harry, she never even said sorry."

"You won't talk to her." He put his hands on the table.

"She has every reason and right not too." Ron put his potions book from in front of his face.

"Ron, when did you start taking Hermione's side on things?" Harry turned his gaze to his best friend.

"Since you abandoned me for that girl." He cocked his head toward the girls dormitories.

"Ron, I know I haven't been around as much as I was before, but…"

"No, Harry, no buts. Ever since you met her you've been different. You always do what she suggests, you leave us to go places with her, you show off every chance you get AND…" Hermione took a deep breath. "You take up for her rather than…than…ME. Me, Harry, your friend. The friend you've known since first year. Five years ago. That's six in total." She shook with fury.

Harry looked at her and Ron. "How can you two be so insensitive? She's new and has no friends. I'm trying to be nice to her. I thought I could count on my friends to do the same. Apparently you don't know enough about your so called 'friends' after six years or I would know that you're both a couple of…of…" He searched for a word that would describe his rage.

"What, Harry, what are we?" Ron boiled with anger.

"Ingrates, yes, ingrates, that's what you are. A couple of greedy, selfish, good for nothing ingrates. You should be trying to help others feel welcome, but instead you sit and complain about not getting enough time with me. We're not joined at the hip you know. We don't have to do everything together." He stood and looked down at them both.

"You know what Harry?" Ron stood and looked him in the eyes. "I think you're right. Maybe we'll take your advice and split."

"Good! I don't even know why I ever wanted to be friends with a good for nothing weasel like you anyway." Harry's nostrils flared.

"Harry you can't know what you're saying." Hermione jumped up.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, and you should keep your nose out of it." He didn't take his glare off of Ron.

"Harry!" She pleaded

"Shut up Hermione." Harry glared at her now. "And if you insist on hanging around with this weasel then you ARE nothing but a filthy little mud blood."

That was the final straw. Ron grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Mister Weasley!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Ron didn't lower has wand, turn to look who it was, or even blink. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ McGonagall knocked the wand out of Ron's hand. He then turned to see who had stopped him.

"Weasley, Granger, my office NOW!" She bellowed. "Potter, you stay right here until I get back." She led them down the staircases to her office. "Sit down, both of you."

Ron plopped down in a chair and Hermione sat quickly rubbing her swollen eyes.

"The Headmaster will be in to see you in a few moments." She handed Hermione a tissue and sighed. "I have to go take care of Mister Potter. I'll be back when Professor Dumbledore is finished." She turned and disappeared into the hallway.

Within a few seconds Dumbledore was inside the room. "Who wants to tell me what happened?" He asked calmly.

Ron huffed. "Don't you know?"

"Actually yes I do Ron, but I'd rather hear it from you." He took a seat behind the desk.

"I'll tell you." Hermione wiped the tears from her cheek and proceeded to tell Dumbledore everything that had been happening. "He called me a mud-blood." She buried her face in her hands. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Well, I'll tell you something." He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a box of lemon drops. "Poor Joslyn has been under the influence of Lord Voldemort sine the second week she has been here. Not to her knowledge of course." He lay the lemon drops on the desk and continued. "Voldemort has been working though her to get to Harry." He offered them a drop. "Harry hadn't been cleansing his mind like he was supposed to. And now you two will remember nothing." He tapped them with his wand and they shuttered as the charm took affect.

Ron awoke the next morning to sounds of laughter coming from the common room. He stood, stretched, and proceeded to go downstairs.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." Harry joined him at the foot of the stair case.

"Mornin." He yawned. "What's so funny?"

"You're brothers sent us a bunch of gag gifts to use this Christmas."

"Figures. Wherever there's laughter you can bet Fred and George had something to do with it."

They joined the rest of the crowd and watched as people would eat half of a candy, get sick and eat the other half to get better. Neville popped a candy into his mouth and waited.

"Nothing happened." He yelled.

"Guess they got it straightened out then." Ron chuckled.

"Guess so." Harry looked at him. "I'm sorry Ron. I've been a real jerk and I've treated you and Hermione like rubbish."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Ah, Harry it's okay, I know you weren't yourself."

"But still, I shouldn't have acted the way I did." He put his hands in his pockets.

"You're right," Ron patted him on the back.

"Hay Harry, there's a package here for you." Hermione's voice came over the crowd.

"Woah, I've never heard you talk so loud." Ron accompanied Harry to the large Christmas tree in the corner of the common room.

"It's these stupid candies." She mouthed.

"Why did you eat one?"

She sighed. "It's the only way I could get your attention."

"Oh," Harry took the package and shook it.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ron looked over his shoulder.

"I don't know if I should." He tugged at the string.

"Well, Harry, if you're not going to, then I will," Ron reached for the box. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, there's no name on it at all." He turned it over. "Except for mine." He tapped the wrapping. "Here goes." He untied the string, opened the box, and peered inside.

"What is it?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry pulled out a piece of paper. "It says: Harry, I came across this and thought it might help."

"That's it? No from?" Ron grabbed the note and looked all over it.

Harry pulled out a very large, folded piece of parchment and unfolded it. He saw his name at the bottom and traced the line coming from it. He ran his fingers over his parent's names, over to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and over one more to an Aunt he's never heard of before.

"Looks like a family tree." Hermione scooted closer to him, her voice now back to normal.

"A what?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"A family tree." She repeated. "It's the only way of telling who your relatives are." She explained.

"Harry looked at the names on the paper.

"See." Hermione pointed to his name. "This is you, your mom, her sisters and their husbands." She followed the same path he had. "This is your cousin Dudley, and your other cousin Cameron." She finished showing his all his relatives and how they were related to him. "Do you know any of them?"

"Well besides my mum and dad and them," He pointed to Uncle Vernon's name. "Not that I know of."

"Hey, Harry, how weird is it that you have a cousin Cameron, and we know a girl names Cameron." Ron munched on a few Berty Botts every flavor Beans.

"Harry, you don't think that it's the same Cameron do you?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I was told that Aunt Petunia was my only living relative. No, there's no way." He looked at the name. "Is there?"

"I don't know. You don't know her real name because of her being adopted by those horrible people." Herm picked up the note.

"But wouldn't she have told me?" Harry pushed his eyebrows together.

"No, listen, 'I just came across this.' If she didn't send this then she may still not know." Ron looked at Harry. "But if she did send it then perhaps she just found out herself."

"Perhaps." Harry stood up. "Hang on." He grabbed the family tree and ran up to his room.

"You think we should follow him?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Let's go."

They got up and hurried off to Harry's room.

"What is it Harry?" Ron walked over to his bed.

"Read this." Harry handed his a letter from Cameron.

"Dear Harry,

Hope all is well, I'm sorry to hear about Joslyn, I never knew she was going to turn out like that. But trust me, it'll all get better very soon, believe me. I'll see you soon.

Much Love,

Cameron"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Hermione stepped closer.

"I didn't tell her about Joslyn being under Voldemort's influence." Harry stood.

"Oh, that." Hermione turned toward the door. "I told her."

"You?"

"Yes, see I was very angry when she started talking about Muggles and stuff and I told her that she was nothing like what she was around her." Hermione lowered her head.

Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Hermione." He sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Maybe not, Harry, let's see what unfolds, okay?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah," Ron joined them at the door. "Let's see if we can get through the crowd. We haven't been down to Hagrid's in a while."

"Good idea." Harry put an arm around each of his friends and together they made their way out of the portrait hole, down the staircase, through the snow and down to Hagrid's hut.

" 'arry." Hagrid yelled when he opened the door. "I was wonderin' if yer fergot about me down here."

"Never, we've just been detained." Hermione stepped inside and dried off her robes.

Hagrid picked up his tea pot. "You guys always some at the right time." He poured 4 cups. "Always have a pot on when yer here."

They spent most of the day talking about classes, Malfoy and his cousin, the family tree, and Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother.

Around dinner time Hagrid looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, you've been here all day." He stood. "Bout time for dinner."

"Do we have to go?" It's been so wonderful." Hermione pleaded.

"Awe, thank yer fer sayin' that 'ermione, but tomorrow is the packing day and I'm sure yer got ter pack."

"Actually, I'm staying here this Christmas." Hermione looked at Ron.

After a few more minutes of convincing, the trio made their way back up the hill and back to the castle.

"You hungry?" Ron rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and they made their way to the great hall.

"Well, look who it is." Malfoy scowled. "Potter, have you lost your girlfriend?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I can see it now." Damian mocked. "Oh, I swear I didn't know, please, you have to believe me." He stood and dropped to his knees. "Please, Hermione."

"Malfoy, why don't' you go sit on your broomstick." Hermione huffed.

"You'll do good to keep out of this you filthy…" Malfoy started.

"Oh shove off Malfoy." Ron hissed.

Malfoy was so stunned at this comment and who it came from that for once in his life he had no comeback.

"Draco, Draco." Damian tugged his sleeve.

"They have theirs coming. If what my father says is correct, and I'm most certain it is, then Hogwarts is going to be gone soon enough." He smirked. "Or at least all the dirt will be gone from the system." He looked at Hermione.

"Say what you want Malfoy." Hermione said calmly. "But whatever you say, make it fast, because I have some things to do."

"What?" Malfoy looked shocked.

"That's right Malfoy, Hermione is above you." Ron sat at the table. "Sticks and Stones, Malfoy."

"That can be arranged." He reached for his wand.

"Is there something wrong here?" Dumbledore walked up to the two boys.

"No, sir." Malfoy mumbled.

"Very well," He turned to Harry. "This came by express owl today." He handed him and official looking envelope. "Have a Happy Christmas."

Harry opened the envelope and a letter along with copies of business papers fell out. He picked up the letter and read it to himself.

Dear Harry,

I hope you enjoyed the present I sent you. But that was only half of it. Here is the rest. You may not understand it all at first, but I'll be coming to visit in two days. I'll explain everything then. Say hi to Ron and Hermione for me.

Peace and Love,

Cameron

He picked up the other papers that were in the envelope and looked them over.

"What is it, Harry?" His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"I'm not sure." He handed the papers to her.

"Harry, read the heading," She pointed.

"Ministry of Magic

Department Adoption

Concerning Harry Potter." He grabbed the paper and read aloud.

"What's it say?" Ron tried to look.

"It says I've been adopted." He gasped.

"But I thought that only a blood relative could adopt you because of the curse." Hermione grabbed a roll.

"Well, it says that my cousin, Cameron MaCartney, adopted me. She's the one from the family tree. He reread the whole letter. "I guess I'll find out in two days."

"Why? What's happening in two days?" Ron grabbed the letter. "Oh."

The next day and a half was spent aimlessly wandering around the grounds avoiding Malfoy, and any other Slytherin for that matter, and waiting for Cameron to arrive. All during Quidditch practice all Harry could think about was who he was going to live with and it this Cameron MaCartney was any better than the Hell he was already living in. Just then Harry spotted the snitch. He made a head dive toward it. It kept moving faster and faster toward the ground. Usually it zigs and zags, but it looked as if it was headed for something or someone. Harry saw a figure come into view holding a hand in the air as if beckoning the snitch. Harry pulled off and slowed down. Only two people were powerful enough to control the snitch, and that figure wasn't nearly big enough to be Dumbledore. He jumped off the broom and ran over to the cloaked figure. "Cameron? He stepped closer.

"Yes, Harry. I'm Cameron MaCartney and I'm here to take you away from…" She giggled. "Oh, I'm taking you away from the Dursley's." She took her hood off and smiled.

"Harry could hardly breathe. "So…"

"Come inside. I'll explain everything."

They made their way into the castle, up to the common room and found two chairs open by the fire.

"Okay, where to begin." Cameron thought for a moment.

"Cameron!" Hermione and Ron ran over to the fireplace.

"Okay, here goes." She looked at Harry. "For the first project that we had to do, we had to fill out a family tree. I had no clue who I was related to, because of my own adoption. So I did some research and found that my real last name was MaCartney. After that the family tree was a breeze. I found out that we were related and immediately contacted Dumbledore to see what I should do." She pulled a letter out of her robe. "He told me that I should follow my heart and do what I thought I should do. And so I adopted you." She opened the letter. "Of course, in order to finalize everything your signature has to be put at the bottom of this paper."

Harry grabbed the paper out of her hands and ran up to his room. Within minutes he was back in the seat facing her. "Here." He handed the paper to her.

"Okay, then." He grabbed some powder from her parcel, tossed it into the fire, said 'Ministry of Magic care of Fudge,' and tossed the letter in. "It's so much faster this way." She smiled as a letter flew out of the fire. She opened it up and read aloud.

"Congratulations on your new adoption. It is effective immediately." Harry jumped up, gave Cameron a hug, and ran to tell his friends.

"Congratulations you two." She turned her attention to Ron and Hermione.

"What?" Hermione blushed.

"Oh, come on, it's so obvious. Have you told Harry yet?"

"No," Ron blurted. "I mean I don't know what you're talking about.

"Okay." She stood up and walked over to Harry. "I have to get going, but you'll have some things from me on Christmas," she gave him a hug, and walked back to the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder, tossed it in, threw a letter to Hermione, and was gone.

Hermione picked up the letter, opened it, and squealed.

Ron looked at it and drew his face into a confused look. He looked at Harry and herm who were laughing. "I don't get it." He sighed

They walked toward the doorway. The note lay open on the chair.

"I got him"

Chapter 7

About Time

"Why won't you just tell me what it means?" Ron pleaded. "That would be oh so much easier."

"Honestly Ronald, it's been almost six months ago." Hermione sighed. "You should have been able to figure it out by now."

Ron smiled. "I figured it out a long time ago Hermione. I just like to pester ya, that's all." He grinned. "Why do we have these prefect meetings? I mean honestly all it is, is a fight waiting to happen."

"I know, but it's to let us know if our passwords have been changed or if something…"

"I know what they're for." Ron interrupted. "I just think they are a waste of time." He opened the door for her and they took their seats in the great hall.

"I just wanted to remind you all that the final tests are coming up and I want you to make sure your house is a place of study." Dumbledore stood in front of the prefects.

"I want you all to remember ya have the ability to take points away, but here's the catch. For every point you take away from another house illegitimately, two points will be taken from your own house." He winked at Hermione.

"But professor…" Malfoy wined.

"No buts mister Malfoy. I have made the rule." He turned his back to them. "You are dismissed."

Once out of Dumbledore's earshot Malfoy grabbed Ron's sleeve. "Don't think we won't find a way around this. And don't think that you're going to win because of this stupid rule."

"Rule or no rule Malfoy, we'll get the house cup. Same as always." Hermione grabbed Ron's other arm and pulled him toward the changing staircases.

"Hermione, I can take up for myself." Ron walked on ahead of her.

"I know that Ron, but Malfoy's already found a way around that rule."

Ron stopped. "How's that?"

"Your temper." She caught up with him.

"Oh that," He smirked.

"It's okay Ron; I'll be there with you to help keep you down." She smiled.

Ron looked into her eyes and opened his mouth. "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She looked at the ground.

"Um…do…you…"

"What?"

"Never mind." He ran up the stairs and zipped in the common room before the door shut.

Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady's picture. "Petrinem Minor." the portrait swung open and she climbed in. She looked around for Harry or Ron but couldn't find them anywhere. She decided that she was better off doing her homework anyway.

"Harry, I really don't know what came over me." Ron plopped on his bed.

"Did it ever occur to you, Ron, that you fancy her?" Harry took a bite of cookie.

"Me? Fancy Hermione?" He stood up, red faced.

"Ron, is that red color from your temper or from your blushing?"

Ron sat back on his bed.

"Tell ya what. You tell me the first five things that come to mind when I say her name, and that'll tell you if you like her or not." He joined Ron on his bed. "Hermione Granger."

"Smart, pretty, funny, pushy, pretty." Ron blurted out.

"You said pretty two times Ron."

"No I didn't, did I?" He thought…

"You do fancy her."

"So what, she's more into you than she is someone like me."

"Shut up Ron, you sound like your brother. And you see how that turned out." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's true, but…"

"No buts Ron."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ron slumped his shoulders.

"Just Ask her." Harry patted his friend on the back.

"Well I may talk to her about it tomorrow at Hogsmeade."

"You had better." Harry gave his friend a playful shove.

The next morning the students got there things together to take a trip to town.

"Harry you got an owl." Hermione came bounding into the common room. "It came this morning."

Harry opened it and smiled when he reached the end. "It's from Cameron; she wants me to meet her at hog's head when I get to town."

"Hog's Head?" Hermione scrunched her face.

"Yeah, she said she had something very important to tell me and that it would be best if we weren't surrounded by normal Hogwarts people."

"Harry I don't like this. It reeks of evil."

"Evil?"

"Yeah, Ron and I are going to come."

"No, she said come alone."

"Harry, I don't' think that."

"I'll be fine, really." He patted her arm and grabbed his coat. He went ahead of everyone and was first in the town of Hogsmeade. He made his way to the Hogshead bar, a place notorious for slums and other shady witches and wizards. More than once

Cornelius Fudge, the previous minister of magic, was spotted making deals with gremlins.

Harry opened the door and snuck to the back corner.

--

"Ron, I'm worried about Harry." Hermione stopped him in front of the Honey Dukes sweets store.

"Because of…"

"That letter he supposedly got from Cameron."

"I wanted to see her."

"I would think that she would want to see us. At least that's what she told me in the last letter she wrote me.

"Well I don't know Hermione, but I was wondering if you wanted some candy." He motioned toward Honey dukes.

She smiled. "Okay."

A cloaked figure appeared in the doorway of Hogshead and turned to face Harry. It raised a wand in the air and everything around them stood still.

Harry stood and walked toward the back door. Whoever that was and whatever it was doing was making his very uneasy.

"Harry…" A strong voice pierced the silence. A strong, _male_ voice. "At last we meet."

It pulled off its hood. "Again"

Harry's face turned completely pale and he felt himself growing weak.

"No not yet." The man stepped closer to him.

Harry gathered his strength and ran out the back door. He ran down the hill and ran until he bumped into someone. He looked up to see him again: Voldemort, the man who almost killed him on many occasions.

"Don't you know that you can't run from me? You couldn't' run from me when you were a baby and you still can't."

"I defended myself two years ago and I can do it again." Harry grabbed his wand.

"Dear boy two years ago I had just come back. You think those dreams and weird omens I was sending while you were in Egypt were mere coincidence?" He reached for his wand. "And because you feel as though your cousin would actually want you to go to Hogshead to meet her, makes you as stupid as your mother." He pointed his want at Harry. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and landed 20 feet from him. He was now defenseless to Lord Voldemort and whatever punishment he could muster.

"Now I think that I will kill you to finish out that prophecy." He smirked. "Avader…"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Cameron called out and knocked Harry out of the way of the curse.

"How DARE you interfere with the business of the Dark Lord." Voldemort spun around toward her.

"How dare you try to kill Harry." She braced herself.

"I agree. You coward." Dumbledore joined her side.

"_Coward_?" Voldemort's face lost all color and then boiled red.

"That's right coward." Dumbledore pointed his want at Voldemort.

"Cameron, get Harry." He dodged a light beam coming his way. She ran over to Harry, who was still unconscious from the blow. She grabbed his arms and picked him up. Voldemort jabbed his wand into their direction and Cameron tried to block it, but she was too late. Harry was thrust into the air and jerked around.

Cameron raised her hands into the air and concentrated.

"You're wasting your time little girl. No one can beat me now."

She paid no attention to him, only concentrated on Harry. She yelled something in the old language and he disappeared. "Maybe I can't beat you Voldemort, but he can."

"What did you do?" He yelled and spun around to see Dumbledore getting up from his last blow. He muttered some words and Voldemort was sent flying through the air. He got up and glared at Dumbledore, then he disapparated. Dumbledore fell to the ground out of breath.

Cameron ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Tend to Harry."

She nodded and ran toward Honey dukes.

"Alright, Hermione, I have to ask you something and I'll probably only have the courage to do this once." He took a deep breath. "Hermione would you…"

"Ron, Hermione." Cameron burst through the doors and ran toward them.

"What is it?"

"Castle, now, all of you!" She yelled. "Dumbledore's orders!"

All the students saw the frantic look on her face and made their way back to the castle and into the great hall. They all know when Dumbledore called them together he'd want a meeting.

Cameron, Ron, and Hermione went to the hospital wing to check on Harry.

"Cameron, I don't know what they are teaching you at that Harper school, but whatever it is, it worked." Madam Pomfrey said as they sat by his bed. "Any more time under that curse and he would have been a goner." She shook her head. "I'll leave you all alone."

"So, that really was Voldemort that sent that letter?" Ron sat in a chair.

"Yeah," Cameron grabbed Harry's hand. "He used met o get to Harry."

"I told Harry it wasn't' a good idea to go." Hermione sat beside Ron.

"I really wish you could have talked some sense into him."

"It's not your fault Cameron."

"I know...I'm just worried." She sighed.

"You two go on down to your rooms, I'm going to stay here for a while."

"We'll sty too." Hermione said softly.

Cameron nodded her thanks and they all sat in silence.

Two weeks later Ron, Hermione and the rest of the school were getting ready for the end of the year banquet. Tests were over, trunks were packed, and everyone was ready to go home. Hufflepuff had won the Quidditch cup on account of Harry being in a coma. Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied in the house cup standings and Draco had been good. Since Harry was not around he really had no need to pester anyone.

Dumbledore got up to his podium and announced the tie. Then he smiled at professor McGonagall. "I do however, have some last minute points." He looked at the ceilings and said… "Fifty points to Gryffindor awarded to graduate Cameron Doyle for saving the life of a fellow student." The Gryffindor flags dropped down and the table went nuts.

"Quiet, quiet." Dumbledore put up his hands. Just then the doors opened and Cameron entered the great hall. She stepped to the side and there were more cheers. Harry stood smiling at everyone.

After they ate they all got in the carriages and rode down to the train.

"Harry, you'll be fine on the train." Cameron hugged him. "Molly will be waiting to pick you up at the stop, and I'll meet you at our new house." She looked around. "Get some rest on the train will ya?"

"I'll try." Harry smirked then boarded.

Cameron disapparated.

Back at the burrow Cameron and Fred were putting the finishing touches on her house.

Harry and Ron came in the door.

"Welcome home Harry!" Cameron smiled.

"Home." Harry liked the way that sounded. It had been so long since he could call a place home.

"Can I stay for a visit?" Hermione stepped through the door.

"Anytime." Cameron winked.

"Ron, I need to talk to you." She pulled his aside.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Are we going to get together or what? Because there are tons of guys that would like to go out with me, but I fancy you and I think you fancy me, so just tell me now, because you'll never get the courage to do it." She grabbed his hand.

Ron stared open mouthed at her. All he could do was nod his head.

"Good," She kissed his cheek.

"It's about time." Cameron, Fred and Harry said in unison.


End file.
